An Unhappy Ending
by The What-If Writer
Summary: "This is the story of Ickabar Locksher, Percival Tachyon and Raymas Lars- three foster brothers raised on Fastoon. Their story, like many, began happy, but unfortunately...it's ending was not." Set Before the demise of the lombaxes. The years after Tachyon's birth, the lives of those who were once close to him, and the days leading to an inevitable end. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Prologue

_Ickabar belongs to me. I don't own anything._

_"This is the story of Ickabar, Percival and Raymas- three foster brothers raised on Fastoon. Their story, like many, began happy, but unfortunately...it sending was not."_

* * *

An Unhappy Ending, Prolouge.

"I can tell you know, that this story does no have a happy ending."

_Violent fires reached up into the air, clawing at the clouded skies as the clank of mettle chorused with the screams of hundreds; every bullet shot reverberating at a hundred times per hour around the chaos. Figures shoved past each other, some falling, some colliding in a desperate attempt to escape. The roars of the destruction were cruel and heartless as they reverberated over the flames, the rubble and the musky sent of death itself. The mere outlines and broken shadows of what once a city was burnt and frayed, fire licking at its roots as the hundreds fled, screaming in panic for there was nowhere to hide, no way to beg...and nothing else to do but run, and hope they weren't killed._

"I can't say I didn't see something coming. But I had no inkling that that _something _could've been this."

_Among__ the uncontrolled blaze and chaos stood a still, trembling figure in the smoke, hundreds of his kind pushing past him as they fled for their lives. A looming figured stomped with sinister confidence through the clouds of smoke, a giant to him._

"There were many things I expected from him- but never this."

_Another blast rang beside him, and unlike his kind the young lombax remained on the stop, his furry face riddled with confusion. His legs felt numb and the sounds of screams and destruction were foggy in his ears as he stared around, taking in the scene. The fire, the flame...Then, and through the musty smoke came the towering figure with many legs, robotic and sturdy, marching with malice-filled confidence through the chaos towards him as the many other forces behind it drew closer, herding his fleeing kind like cattle._

"There's not a day that passed that I wish...wish something could have been done."

_This was once the place were he'd played with his best friends, their kites flying in the once blue and tranquil sky. And now ashes had taken the place of these happy memories, and the lombax felt more alone, more confused than he'd ever been._

"I wished there was... another way."

_He stayed where he was, slightly leaned back, legs frozen stiff, arms outstretched and eyes widening as the impossible vision became clear._

_There, perched upon the striding beast, was his best friend, clad in attire as red as the blood staining his fur, sharp eyes boring down upon the landscape before finally meeting his own._

"I never understood how he could have done it."

_Ickabar's breath left him, and the chaotic sounds around him slowed and numbed till it was like time itself had dragged itself to a slow._

"And to this day I still ask myself a question I could never bring to words, not to him."

_His eyes stared back at Tachyon's triumphant and malice-filled gaze, and fragments of memories fluttered through him. His childhood with his friends...with Percy by his side. His head shifted from side to side. His body was caught in a vice-like grip, his hands trembling._

_He didn't want to believe it. But here it was. _

_**"Percy!"**_

"Percy...what have you done?"

_**An Unhappy Ending.**_

* * *

_Next chapter will be much longer, whoever reads. _


	2. Stalemate and Raymas

_Adorableness ahead. A Picture of my OC Raymas Lars can be found on my Devientart. Account._

_Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Stalemate and Raymas

_Stalemate. That was the first turning point in the great war. An Empire as deadly as a toxic cloud had engulfed Polaris and was eating away at it like a parasite. Cragmites; raised from birth to be merciless, uncaring creatures that delighted in the pain of others. Some myths state that even their story books were murderous morbid in its victory; a tale of how an entire planet and its numerous species were slaughtered by a single Cragmite's anger._

_Polaris was near defeat eons ago- and back in those times, there weren't that many resources dispersed all over the place as there was in the present day. Resources were low and people were dying by the second. Something had to be done._

_Then, hope came. Lombaxes, engineers from the desert planet Fastoon, rebelled against the Cragmites and fought back with all they had. For generations this went on, instilling an eternal feud between the two species. It was hell._

_But after so many years of fighting, a stalemate was reached- neither side was winning and the rest of Polaris was caught in the crossfire. Agin, action had to be taken- and the Lombaxes of Brigus Minor may have had the answer: The Dimensionater._

_This device was legend itself- constructed over decades, taking whole lifetimes to complete the research, some say. It was made for the purpose of opening newly discovered dimensions...and to exile the cragmites._

_So, the Cragmites simply vanished from Polaris and the galaxy rejoiced. But little did they know that the war was never really over- and evidence of this was discovered eons after the fighting stopped._

* * *

It was dark inside the tunnel. The few illuminated beacons upon the wall and the figure's helmet was the only source of light, and though it was very bright, it didn't seem to aid him as the picket hacked into the trillian. Gloved hands grasped the handle tight, and he swung the pointed tool over his head with a sharp intake of breath.

The lombax was tired; he's been working on the mining for weeks now and hadn't seem to have gotten anywhere despite finding trillian. The problem was progress; not many lombaxes wanted to mine instead of take up engineering, so numbers were few. He found himself alone in this part of the tunnel with an insanely stubborn block he was currently trying to break. There was no way he was moving it when it was that big.

His breath was visible in the tunnel; It was beyond freezing now. It didn't help his tired arms as he swung the picket, either.

With a slightly annoyed grumble he lifted the picket over his head for a large crack, and brought it down as hard as he could manage.

CRACK.

The sharp end lodged itself deep in the rock- and hit something much harder. The sudden hit made him shake, and his arms hurt. The lombax blinked, leaning on his stuck tool as he stared through the crack he made- and saw himself.

A light brown miner with confused blue eyes. Looking very bemused.

A shaky paw reached out and touched the smooth, curving surface of the object within the rock and ice, and as he leaned forward and the beacon on his head lit the strange orb better, he could faintly make out something suspended within its shape. Something small and bug-like.

His eyes widened.

There were five miners on their break when the smallest member of their crew came sprinting out of the darkness, stumbling and calling as he went. His jabbering was barley understandable, but they could make out that something was in the tunnel that shouldn't be there.

"Th-there's some kind of egg in there! I don't know what, but its alive!"

The lombaxes blinked at each other uncertainly, before one of them shrugged and stood. He wandered towards the tunnel entrance and cast a half-hearted glare over his shoulders at the others, sarcasm in his tone. "Well, Let's not all get up."

He vanished inside, tapping the light on his helmet to ignite it. He moved down the chilly tunnel towards a luminous object lodged in the remains of a large rock, coated in hard and bitter ice. He slowed, biting his lip as he neared.

He slipped a hand into his pocket and lifted out a Tech-Torch, flicking on the switch and leaning closer. The light reflected from the already luminous form, but for some reason he felt having more light would help.

He looked closer. And, just like the younger lombax, his eyes widened. His voice dropped to a lower tone, and his brows furrowed.

"Holy Comets."

* * *

An uproar was the best way to describe the reaction of the Lombax Council. The miners hadn't been present, but they heard from very reliable sources that the egg had hit a very high and dangerous note in Fastoon.

The reason why only reached the public after a day. The egg, after been removed from the ice, had been sent to a Research vicinity to be identified. At the same time, the Ward of the Lombaxes, a small boy of at least four years of age, had been visiting the research facility with his carer.

A reptilian creature of an unknown race; stern and stiff for a child, and very quiet. But a good child none the less, under the care of a foster home.

Green skinned (brownish around the face and cheek), slightly fish-like around the eyes and a wide mouth; nose-less with a taller body than Lombax children, with thin limbs and four fingers on each hand. He differed greatly from his carers.

Raymas had been found on Fastoon in a crash-landed ship. No other inhabitants were found. He'd been taken in by the lombaxes and raised among them- but always remained aloof. Because of his differences and the fact no one else in the galaxy looked like him (and this was assured, for the Lombaxes had discovered no race like him upon searching) he grew to feel awfully lonely despite being surrounded by other children.

The boy in questioned noticed the researches nearby his visiting class looking quiet flustered; panicked, even. And curiosity aroused.

He tip-toed after them, along the empty, darkened corridors of the facility, and shadowed their steps like a phantom, quiet as a mouse. Then, as the scientists entered a large door, where the bright white light of the laboratory inside radiated from the doorway. The small reptilian boy tilted his head, large brown eyes flickering in wonder at the light.

He snuck towards the open doorway and peaked in, resting on hand on the side so it wouldn't automatically shut and block his view.

He'd never seen such a large lab- He smiled in excitement, as it seemed something important was happening.

Then, the five lombaxes present froze on the spot. Most backed away- and the small boy finally saw what they had been fussing over.

A large, purple ball- one with a large crack on it, like...

An egg. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he drew a long, apprehensive breath. He watched in wonder as another crack burst from the shell, a small figure inside twitching.

Eyes still alight in wonder, he moved forward without anyone seeing. The lombax scientist only realised he was there as he drew beside the tabletop, gazing at the egg that sat on a white pillow. He titled his head again, and tapped the shell of the egg encouragingly.

One lombax reached out to stop him- while another in turn held him back with a lift of the hand. But the little boy paid no attention, only tapped the egg.

"C-mon Ow-ta.'" He warbled. He giggled as another crack appeared, and clapped his hands.

Then, the shell finally gave away and a small, grayish hand burst through. A small, squeaking sound broke the silence, and the small boy gave a surprised gasp.

A tiny, six-legged creature with giant yellow eyes and a bug-like appearance toppled onto the pillow, squeaking loudly. Instantly it began stumbling to the side, blinking- before it tumbled towards the side and into the larger boy's arms.

Raymas Lars stumbled back, holding a baby Cragmite to his chest. The tiny creature squirmed in his arms before turning and looking up at him with foggy, unforced eyes. It was warbling as if confused.

Raymas lifted a hand and stoked the baby's grey head, smiling as he spoke softly and happily.

"'Ello. Ima Ray-mus."

The lombaxes watched in utter astonishment as the infant cragmite jabbered happily as the little boy hugged him gently, unaware of anyone else. The baby snuggled into his arms, finally growing quiet.

In the doorway, One of Raymas's carers stood uncertainly, but smiled a little at the two youngsters as they cuddled, Raymas laughed as the baby jabbered nonsense.

"I think...I know where he'll be staying." The carer ignored the dumbfounded looks of the scientists and knelt before Raymas, finally drawing his attention away from the infant cragmite.

"Raymas. We're going to take this baby home with us. How would you...like to have a baby brother?"

Raymas stared at him, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. For someone who was the only one of his kind known to Polaris...having a sibling would have been something out of his reach.

But, the smile that came to his face did all the answering for him, the baby cragmite in his arms still squeaking happily.

Then, he finally said something after a while. He beamed. "I'd wike that wery much..."

* * *

_D'aww. Please review!_


	3. Teddy Bear

_Well, its been a while since I updated...so have some cutesy-ness._

_Please review._

* * *

Chapter 2: Teddy Bear

They had been a funny little pair before Ickabar came along.

The carer sat down on a small chair nearby the window; soft and pleasant sunlight shining through the window and upon the carpet were the two children sat; playing their little game as if no-one else in the world. A darker lombax, the carer was, with soft brown eyes that watched the two with kindness. Since that strange day in the lab when Percival (as he had been named by the Counsel after being released into the Children Home's care) had entered the world, Raymas and he had been inseparable. The infant cragmite, though quiet quick to learn to walk by himself, had never left the elder boy's side.

And here they sat now; Raymas sitting cross-legged on the floor as he rolled a small red ball towards the small cragmite, who gleefully swiped at it like a kitten, knocking it back to the other boy and laughing as if the simple game was a wonder to the world.

Raymas didn't know why Percy loved the ball so much- maybe because it was so shiny in the sun he thought, rolling the ball back to the toddler who squealed happily in response. Two years old, still babbling things Raymas didn't truly understand...

"Ball, ball!" He squeaked, tossing said rubber sphere into the air. He watched it bounce with another giggle. Raymas shook his head.

Then, he noticed that the ball was out of reach, so he stood and wandered over to the door to collect it. But, just as he lifted it up and turned around, he spotted Percy fiddling with a toy airship, then try to stuff it into his mouth. Raymas's heart jerked in fright and he rushed over.

"No Percy, that's bad!"

He instantly knelt down and pulled the toy away from the child's mouth, grimacing at the slavers on it. Percy whined unhappily at being robbed of his chew toy. He reached out for it stubbornly "Mine!"

Raymas frowned at him, something that looked almost comical on the six-year old. The Carer smiled gently. He knew that Percy wasn't in any danger as the toy wasn't big enough to be swallowed nor was it too pointy- but Raymas had acted anyway. It was quiet heart warming, he had to say.

"It's bad to eat these, Percy!" Raymas reached over to a small box, left at the side, and plucked out the toddler's dummy when he saw Percy's lip begin to tremble. He held it out, and the cragmite brightened at the sight of it, plucking it out of his hands and immediately stuffing it into his mouth, sucking away. Raymas sighed.

If there was one thing he couldn't deal with, it was Percy's wails. The reptilian boy rolled the red ball back to Percy, and he began rolling it around, more calmly than before. Then, he just held it in his hands and fiddled with it curiously.

"Ball." Percy commented, speaking through his dummy. Raymas laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know it's a ball, Percy. Red ball."

"Ball."

Raymas rolled his eyes. Guess he would stick to that then. Then, he heard the sound of a chair leg moving along the floor, and looked up to see the Carer standing up straight- and for a moment he thought the lombax man was going to say something when he saw the adult wasn't looking at either o them- but rather out the window and onto the street. Raymas blinked in bemusement.

"Way-mus." Percy had moved over to his leg and began tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Raymas smiled down at his for a second before looking back up at the adult- who looked far from happy.

His face was frozen in a frown, and he kept staring out of the window. Being an observant and sharp child, Raymas could tell something was wrong. It didn't help his worry when the lombax headed to the door, glancing at them both as he went.

"Go to Mrs Cross, Raymas. Take Percy with you."

Raymas didn't budge as he shut the door behind him. Percy stared after him, too, oblivious to the man's worry. Frowning a little, Raymas walked over to the window and stood on his tip-toes to see out of it. Down below, in the street, he could see a ship parked just outside the building. A lombax man, dressed in tidy uniform with a sparkling pieces of metal on his chest, was standing outside the ship with his hands behind his back.

A moment later, the Carer, Mr Mire, hurried out to meet him. They began talking, but no matter how much the boy pressed the side of his head against the window, all he could hear were muffles.

So, he rested his head against the cool glass and simply watched them. He's seen men like the one in inform before, arriving here at the orphanage to talk to Mr Mire and Mrs Cross. Usually someone, a new child, would arrive after. Raymas didn't see anything in the connection at all.

"Way-mus, Play!" He felt a familiar tug on his shirt and looked down to see Percy gazing up at him, holding up his red ball. Raymas bent down and scooped him up into his arms, casting another look out the window before moving away to return to their game.

Earlier that morning, a baby had been discovered. Just left outside the building that housed the Lombax Counsel- and no matter how they searched the cameras, they could not find the person who'd left him there. They had no inkling to whether the figure in the hood had been a parent, or someone who'd previously found him and had no other idea but to leave him in the hands of the council.

They put the incident in the news: The bazaar arrival and abandonment of a small lombax infant. His colouring was brownish-purple (a less common colour that resulted from two parents carrying a recessive gene) blue eyes and bearing only two black stripes each on each ear, his arms, legs and back when most Lombaxes had three or over. He was healthy, though it seemed he was perhaps only a week old at the best.

After being examined for any damage at the hospital, the child was given to the only place the Counsel could think of, for they could not find his parents: The Care Home.

Percy opened his eyes. It was still night-time...the time for sleep. But he'd awakened.

With a yawn, the toddler sat up in his cot and stared around the quiet, still room where he and his brother loved. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Raymas, sound asleep in his bed.

For a few moments, he just sat there, staring. Then, he began trying to climb out of the cot. His boredom had already overcome him by the time he'd managed to get himself hallway over the cot bars.

It was in that second that Raymas awoke, blinking in surprise when he saw Percy trying to get out of the cot. He shook his head tiredly and kicked his blankets off, moving towards the struggling toddler sleepily.

"No Percy. You have to stay in bed." He began trying to tug the cragmite off the bars so he could put him back in properly. But, Percy stubbornly held on, shaking his head furiously as his brother tried to pry him away. Raymas scowled at him.

"Percy!"

Just then, a cry filled the air. But it wasn't Percy's, nor did it sound like any of the youngest children in the Care Home. It sounded like a baby- a really little one.

Percy, in surprise, lost his grip on the cot bars and Raymas ended up stumbling backwards for a few steps, Percy in his arms. When he finally regained balance, he shot the toddler a scolding look.

Why was he so naughty all the time- and hwy was that baby crying?

Raymas remembered when Percy was really little. He'd cry in the night, too...usually wanting a cuddle or something to eat. For a moment the boy stood there, still holding the curious toddler as they listened to the cries.

Then, he began tip-toeing out of the room, Percy babbling curiously to himself, happy they were doing something interesting. "Nigh-time, Nigh-time, dark-dark!"

"Ssshh, Percy!"

Raymas and Percy wandered around the corner of the corridor, following the sound. It was dark, in the hallways; barley any light at all. Raymas couldn't help but duck his head just a little. Percy began mumbling fretfully.

Then, they say a door. Sitting ajar, a dim nightlight shining through the crack. Raymas stopped for a moment, staring quietly. Then he began towards it, reaching out his free hand to push it open more.

Inside was a small plain room with a few paintings on the wall of things like toys, blue skies and ice-cream. A few bits of furniture sat empty and stiff against the walls, and in the centre of the room sat a little round cot, smaller than Percy's.

"Ooooh." Percy remarked plainly. Raymas again began moving towards the crying, until he was looking over the small plain bars into the cot. Then, with a small smile, he lifted Percy up more so he could get a better look.

Nestled in the blankets was a baby- a very small lombax with brown fur that was tinted purple-pinkish. He was wailing softly now, gazing up at the two odd beings fretfully, tiny fists raised and pounding the air.

Raymas was beaming at the cuteness of the little lombax, Percy staring intently, oddly silent. Finally, the baby quieted, and just stared back at them as if curious as well. A silence followed, not a hair or muscle moving.

That is, until Percival smiled brightly and pointed at the baby lombax, cheerfully stating:

"Teddy!"

* * *

_Oh Percy XD_


	4. Big BrotherMgive

_I really wanted this fic to do well as it leads onto a story (Ickabar's adulthood, Percy's discovering of his origins, Lombax Demise ect) that I really felt for. I wanted to convey their relationship as bothers and as fellow outcast but I don't think I'm doing it well enough. This fic got barely any reviews and it seems I've just bored people XD But I've decided to continue it for the sake of the people who did review and read it, and also because its a story, as I said, was an important one I wanted to write._

_An one-shot called 'Parts' with a teenage Percy and Ickabar can be found here, and there's many pictures of other side-characters including Raymas, Ickabar and Tachyon on my deviant-art account that can be linked to in my profile._

_I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the wait, and please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Older Brother

The sun was high and bright over the gleaming city; buildings shaped oddly but craftily like that of tools and wrenches, gears and bolts. Ships of all sizes slipped between the tall, pale buildings that reflected the mid morning light, shining it down to the courtyard of the Care Home.

A small, brown-grey creature set on six legs held a red ball tight in hand, a sincere look upon his pale face comical for such a youngster. The four-year old even had his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth in concentration as he took aim with the red ball.

Percy watched as the red ball bounced along the desert ground and towards an even smaller form nearby, who sat on the ground awaiting it with wide-eyed curiosity. Upon seeing the red toy roll towards him, the toddler squealed in glee and reached out, his hands making small grasping movements. He cooed contentedly as the ball slipped into his paws, and he lifted it up happily.

"See, Ick?" The small cragmite said to him from a little away, "I can teach you how to catch a ball just fine. Buh Raymas says teach-ing is _haaard."_

Percy tilted his head from side to side in annoyance as he recalled his older brother's words. Raymas had agreed earlier to allow Percy to watch Ickabar, the small lombax child who'd just crawled over beside him, for a while. After all, with Mrs Cross nearby and tall walls, there wasn't much mischief to be found.

Hopefully.

Percy sat down on the dirt ground beside the toddler, who was still examining the red ball with interest. When he spotted his brother beside him, Ickabar gurgled and tugged at his sleeve. Percy smiled a little as he pulled out a small video game console the size of a pair of hands, and flicked the switch on.

The cragmite grinned at the ever-curious Ickabar. "I'm gonna play space-rock blasters. See." He leaned a little to the side, holding out the toy so Ickabar could see.

The miniature lombax tilted his head. "Oooooh.."

"These space rocks are no challenge." The elder child commented, eyes still glued to the screen. They continued in silence, the soft desert-sand grass shifting gently in the breeze; golden straws around them in a clam, comfortable embrace. Just the two.

Ickabar, being the bazaar child he was, giggled happily at nothing in particular other than simply sitting beside the cragmite. Percy glanced at him, then returned to his game with a shrug.

A little away from them, strolling on a path towards the building opposite them, Raymas noticed them and smiled gently at their quiet (rarely so) little moment and decided not to tell them that it was time to go inside.

But, one of the Care Home's staff decided against his wishes and called out nought a moment later for them to come inside for lunch. Percy groaned loudly to himself, but flipped off the game despite his annoyance. He hoisted himself up onto sharp, pincer-like legs and stretched, Ickabar clumsily following his lead after staring at him for a moment. Percy waved an arm behind his back as a form of a gesture and began patting towards the building. "Come on, Icky. Follow me."

The toddler, hand in his mouth, followed him without questioning him at all, nor protesting. Raymas couldn't help but smile once again.

The staff member watched the little cragmite as he wandered through the door, the small lombax trailing after him on unsteady legs. The adult lombax found it a strange, surreal looking sight.

A lombax and a cragmite, wandering around together. And, minutes later, the adult spotted the cragmite sneaking a sweat from the jar before lunch, conspicuously handing Ickabar one as well.

Ickabar squealed happily and cuddled Percy in a tight hug that almost sent him toppling over.

Percy wobbled, waving his arms and scowling just a little in annoyance. "Icky, don' do that! I'm gonna fall an'-"

He flopped onto his side with a deadpan sort of look, Ickabar cooing happily, arms still held tight around him. Percy gave a long sigh.

Why did he have to be so clingy all the time?

Raymas stepped into view and the little cragmite looked up at him with a frown. "He won't let go."

The older boy grinned down at him. "Now you know how I feel when you used to hold onto my leg and never let go."

Percy pouted but couldn't hide a small grin at the image of his annoying Raymas in such a way. Ickabar finally released his brother and crawled towards the eldest boy, babbling nonsense.

He, as if knowing what they were talking about, latched onto Raymas' leg and stayed there, even when the latter tried to pry him off. Percy burst into hysterics, high-pitched voice louder than usual as he pointed at Raymas and lay on his side, clutching his stomach. Ickabar chose to laugh as well, leaving the two misfits having a good time while Raymas tried to get them to behave.

Little did he know that this kind of situation would continue for many years to come.

* * *

"Lookit dis!"

Percy almost went cross-eyed as four-year old Ickabar thrust his new toy in front of his face; a mere centimeter away from his eyes. He lowered his portable video game console and leaned his head back a little, eyes narrowing as he tried to see what it was.

"It's a ship." He said at last, giving a small shrug, "Neat."

The lombax boy in front of him pulled it back and continued to fiddle with it happily. "Raymas found it for me earlier. He says it's...it's a...mill-a-tur-ay ship."

"Nice." Percy said blankly, though he didn't really care much for ships maybe because he couldn't control one, probably because Raymas never let him to go near any vehicle.) Then, he grinned.

"The otha' kids will be jealous that you have a good toy."

Ickabar's pale blue eyes widened in total, innocent wonder at such a concept. He let out a long, hushed whisper. "Whoa..."

He soundlessly wondered off through the public garden. There were watching adults all about from the Care Home that had taken the two boys out with some of the others to get a grasp of what the city looked like outside the Home's walls. Raymas was currently in a school session while Percy had not yet entered such a phase, though he was dreading the time it came along.

So, Ickabar wondered through the garden with his toy, unaware that many pairs of eyes of the city-dwelling children watched him with narrowed gazes.

The small, out-of place looking lombax boy noticed the group of slightly elder children moments later, gathered by the slide and swings. Different shades of brown and orange rippled through the small crowd, but they all held the same hostile expression on their young faces. Now Ickabar did not even know what 'hostile meant' but he could tell, especially as they drew closer to him, that they were up to no good. They towered around him like a pack of animals, casting a large shadow over the smaller boy. His ears drooped, and his legs began trembling.

The boy standing directly opposite him had a stony stare and sharp features; ones he would be seeing for the rest of his days. Grey-blue eyes, pale fawn fur and dark brown stripes.

He was about Percy's age and taller than Ickabar considerably, glowering down at him with suspicion beyond his years.

He poked the smaller boy's chest darkly. "You that kid who hangs around with a cragmite?"

Ickabar trembled, meekly whimpering at this harsh, commanding tone. He wasn't used to such a thing. But he managed to talk a little moment later. "Y...You mean m-my b-brother...?"

The other boy scowled and pushed him back a little, and he stumbled a few steps. Ickabar looked back at him with a hurt expression mixed in with his confusion. "He's not your brother. You don't have the same parents. He's a _cragmite."_

These cruel lines echoed in Ickabar's young mind like bullets. He shuffled on his feet, clasping his toy ship for comfort. "Well...-y-yeah...b-but..."

"But nothing!" The boy said again, poking Ickabar once more on the chest as the others stayed back behind him, frowning. "He's bad news. You hear me?"

"What can you expect?" One of the other boys called out from behind the stern lad in front of Ickabar, who glanced back at him with a frown. "...From a weirdo kid like him..."

"He's got no family. Maybe they knew he'd be weird..."

"His fur's weird!"

A mocking laugh followed, and Ickabar's shaking increased as his small eyes flickered back and forth between these scornful, teasing faces.

"He's barely a lombax at all, being friends with a cragmite and that other weirdo..."

"They're not!" Ickabar managed to squeak, eyes smiting over with tears. The elder children saw them and burst out laughing, all except the first one, the stern boy who continued to frown quietly at Ickabar. For a second the smallest boy may have seen a spark of remorse on the pale-furred lad, but he couldn't be sure.

"You're parents didn't want you!" A skinny, scarlet one exclaimed, shoving Ickabar back. The stern boy's eyes widened, but Ickabar missed this look once again. "An' neither do we!"

Ickabar looked at them all one by one, taking in their scornful looks, and turned around and fled away from them, wailing loudly at the top of his lungs. The children sent calls and jeers after him...though the stern boy, he first to speak just stared at the ground with a scowl.

"C'mon, Mgive. Let's go!" One of the others said, shoving his shoulder. He complied, but not after he cast a look over his shoulder and spotted the small lombax running over to the cragmite, throwing his arms around him and sobbing uncontrollably. The cragmite boy stared down at him uncertainly before wrapping one arm around him and patting his ears with another, looking as if he didn't know what to say.

Fergus Mgive's scowl deepened and he turned away from them, leaving the playground.

* * *

_Enter Fergus Mgive, who;s pic can be found on deviant art and who will be making may comebacks as a rival in later chapters. In this chapter I wanted to outline Ickabar's status as an outcast among other lombax because of his very close association with a cragmite. Not all lombaxes consider him different because of this, mind you, just some ignorant ones. Mostly, as you'll find in later chapters, is because of Ickabar's characteristics and skills rather than his association._

_And yeah, Tachyon may seem out of character but I thought he would have been a good kid/person before he deiced to turn on his foster race upon finding his origins..._


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Okay._

_I've been thinking about this for a while and I have a habit of starting things and slowing down on updates. This story was one I wanted to do well, but the way I've done it is, well, boring. I've changed too much of the story since I wrote the last chapter, and I've decided to present this story in another way, through another story that will be written around the time the new game arrives, since the fic I had in mind was meant to occur after all the recent games ended. I'm not abandoning the plot but this fic right here- is kinda finished. The story will continue in another form but not as this one. I apologize to those who have read this story, but I don't want to continue writing a fic that I'm not happy with. I'll leave this fic up since it is an basic outline of the beginning of the story for Ickabar, Tachyon and Raymas._

_Again, my apologies and thanks for reading._


End file.
